Forbidden Love
by Broken-Hermione
Summary: NOT D/HR! it's a story about H/Hr's SON and D/Blaise's DAUGHTER falling in love!!! rating may go up PLEASE read and review! i didn't know what to put this story under.
1. Meeting Serenity and James

Forbidden Love  
  
A/N: hey I used a lot of names in this, most of them are my friends from school. Damn friends. LOL I thought this was a cool break from the norm. so I hope you like it. If you get confused with all of the Weasley offspring don't worry I'm writing it and I'm confused!  
  
Summary: Their parents loathe each other but can a Malfoy and a Potter fall in love? H/hr. son D/Blaise daughter romance.  
  
Chapter 1 ~ meeting Serenity and James.  
  
Serenity's P.O.V.  
  
Hello my name is Serenity Emerald Malfoy. I'm 17 years old and go to Hogwarts. Like my father and mother I am in Slytherin. My annoying 13 year old sisters Narcissa and Sapphire who are twins are in Slytherin too. My little brother Lucius is going to be in his first year and most likely be in Slytherin.  
  
I have wavy black hair to my middle back. I got that from my mother. But I got my father's ice blue eyes. I'm rather petite and slender at 5'5". "An exotic beauty" says my mother. "Clearly from the Zabini side" says my father. My little siblings all look like my father. Except they have my mothers hazel eyes. They are more along the lines of a Malfoy.  
  
My father can't stand me mainly because I was born on July 31st. Harry Potter's Birthday. His sworn enemy. He thinks I'm a girl version of Harry. I've never met the man so I can't say whether he's right or wrong. But I can tell you I detest my father as much as he detests me. I hate being a Malfoy.  
  
My father is the right hand man to the NEW dark lord. None other than my grandfather Lucius Malfoy. After Harry Potter killed Voldemort grandfather became the dark lord and my little brother Lucius II is next in line for the dark throne. I want nothing to do with the dark lord. Grandfather whatever he is. I can't stand the man.  
  
My little sisters are perfect in everyway to both my parents. I'm the outcast. I feel as if I don't fit in anywhere. Especially here at Malfoy manor. I hate it here. I can't wait to back to Hogwarts next week. There I can be with my best friend Kaleigh Parkinson. Her father died before she was born so her mother Pansy kept her maiden name. and my other best friend Raven Flint. Marcus Flint's daughter.  
  
Then there are the bad parts. The Weasley's and Potter's. there are a whopping 31 Weasley's at Hogwarts. 35 counting the girl Weasley's kids. Ugh I don't know all of their names but there are too many that's for sure. Then there is Halo, Sirius, Lily, and James Potter. James. That devil. He always torments me because I'm a Malfoy.  
  
Well I must go now. I have to go to Diagon Alley to get my supplies. Joy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
James's P.O.V.  
  
Hello my name is James Remus Potter. And I'm 16 going on 17 years old on September 28th. Harry Potter's son. It's not easy having the boy. . . err man who lived as your father. Hermione Granger. . . well Hermione Potter is my mother. The smartest witch her age. And most powerful. Then I have the most annoying and repulsive siblings. Lily my 11 year old sister who is going into her fist year of Hogwarts.  
  
Then there is my shadow a.k.a. Sirius my 14 year old brother. Then my favorite sibling and one of my best friends. Halo. She's 16 a year younger than me. She understands me better than I do sometimes. I never thought someone could get along with a sibling so well.  
  
I am tall like my father at 6'0" and have short brown spiked hair, and green eyes like my father. My sister Halo has brown hair like me but Sirius and Lily have blackish brown hair and brown eyes. Halo's eyes are a mix, green towards the center brown on the outside. A cool type of hazel I guess.  
  
Then my dad's best friend Ron. He has 6 kids with lavender Brown. Angie, Megan, Emily are triplets and are 17-Gryffindor, then there is Kasey 15- Ravenclaw, Kenneth 13-Hufflepuff, and Micah 16-Gryffindor. Halo is going out with Micah. I swear they are disgusting. It really is repulsive. They are always hanging on each other.  
  
Then Fred has 5 kids with Katie Bell. Eric and Erika are twins and are 12- Ravenclaw. Then there is Jack 11-Hufflepuff, Nick 14-Ravenclaw, and Krystle 17-Ravenclaw. I don't really hang out with any of them although I see them all the time. Oh well.  
  
George has 5 kids with Alicia Spinnet. Nathan and Austin are twins and are going on 19. They can't pass their N.E.W.T.'s and are still in 7th year and in Gryffindor. Then there is Kevin 15-Ravenclaw, Kurt 11 going into his first year. And the first Weasley to go into Slytherin Lauren-17.  
  
Then Percy has 5 kids with Penelope Clearwater. Amanda 13- Slytherin, Camlyn 17- Ravenclaw, Chris 15-Gryffindor, Amelia 11 going into her first year. And Darrel 12- Hufflepuff. Percy almost had a heart attack when he found out Amanda was in Slytherin. We all think Amelia will be a Slytherin too.  
  
Charlie has 6 kids with Angelina Johnson. Cody, April and Taylor are triplets and are 14 and in Ravenclaw. Then Zac 15-Gryffindor, Isaac 16- Slytherin, Jake 17-Hufflepuff. I hardly talk to any of them either.  
  
Bill had 6 kids with Fleur Delacour. Brandon 11 going into his first year, Brian 16- Slytherin, John 15-Gryffindor, Damien 14-Ravenclaw, Lindsay 17- Gyrffindor, and Jessica 13- Hufflepuff. They all just transferred from Beauxbatons. This will be their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny had 4 kids with Neville Longbottom. Natalie 16-Gryffindor, Alyssa 17- Gryffindor, Darrien 12-Gryffindor, and Katie 15-Gryffindor. Ginny was the only Weasley to have all of her kids get into Gryffindor.  
  
Ugh. Well I have to go to Diagon alley now to get all my school supplies. I start my 7th year at Hogwarts next Monday. Maybe I'll see Serenity Malfoy there and torment her before the year starts. I love to mess with her. Her reactions are hilarious.  
  
~~~TBC~~  
  
Ok that was thoroughly confusing here's a better clarification.  
  
Weasley's in Hogwarts - counting Ginny's kids too. It will show the person's name their age then their Weasley parent. An It will show Harry and Draco's kids too under the Weasley's  
  
~~~GRYFFINDOR~~~  
  
Angie-17-triplet to Megan and Emily-Ron/Lavender  
  
Megan-17-triplet to Angie and Emily-Ron/Lavender  
  
Emily-17-Triplet to Angie and Megan-Ron/Lavender  
  
Micah-16-Ron/Lavender  
  
Nathan-19-twin to Austin-George/Alicia  
  
Austin-19-twin to Nathan-George/Alicia  
  
Chris-15-Percy/Penelope  
  
Zac-15-Charlie/Angelina  
  
John-15-Bill/Fleur  
  
Lindsay-17-Bill/Fleur  
  
Natalie-16-Ginny/Neville  
  
Alyssa-17-Ginny/Neville  
  
Darrien-12-Ginny/Neville  
  
Katie-15-Ginny/Neville  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
James-17-Harry/Hermione  
  
Sirius-14-Harry/Hermione  
  
Halo-16-Harry/Hermione  
  
~~~RAVENCLAW~~~  
  
Erika-twin to Eric-12-Fred/Katie  
  
Eric-twin to Erika-12-Fred/Katie  
  
Nick-14-Fred/Katie  
  
Krystle-17-Fred/Katie  
  
Kasey-15-Ron/Lavender  
  
Kevin-15-George/Alicia  
  
Camlyn-17-Percy/Penelope  
  
Cody-14-triplet to April and Taylor-Charlie/Angelina  
  
April-14-triplet to Cody and Taylor-Charlie/Angelina  
  
Taylor-14-triplet to April and Cody-Charlie/Angelina  
  
Damien-14-Bill/Fleur  
  
HUFFLEPUFF~  
  
Jack-11-Fred/Katie  
  
Kenneth-13-Ron/Lavender  
  
Darrel-12-Percy/Penelope  
  
Jake-17-Charlie/Angelina  
  
Jessica-13-Bill/Fleur  
  
SLYTHERIN~  
  
Lauren-17-George/Alicia  
  
Amanda-13-Percy/Penelope  
  
Isaac-16-Charlie/Angelina  
  
Brian-16-Bill/Fleur  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Serenity-17-Draco/Blaise  
  
Narcissa-twin to Sapphire-13-Draco/Blaise  
  
Sapphire-twin to Narcissa-13-Draco/Blaise  
  
1ST YEARS~  
  
Kurt-11-George/Alicia  
  
Amelia-11-Percy/Penelope  
  
Brandon-11-Bill/Fleur  
  
Lily-11-Harry/Hermione  
  
Lucius-11-Draco/Blaise  
  
~~~~~ OK I hope that cleared some confusion up!!!!! Next chapter out soon!!! 


	2. Diagon Alley and Back to Hogwarts

Forbidden Love  
  
A/N: Hey, I hope the first chapter wasn't too confusing.I really am sorry if it was. Well on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Diagon Alley and Back to Hogwarts.  
  
Serenity was able to get away from her parents and wander around on her own. She started humming a song she heard last year from a muggle born friend. Yes a Malfoy associated with muggle borns. The girl was a Ravenclaw her age and helped her with charms. They kept their friendship a secret to protect the girl from Serenity's father.  
  
"Do you ever wonder why, this music gets you high, it takes you on a ride, feel it when your body starts to rock, and baby you can't stop, and the music's all you got, this must be pop."  
  
"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy sang muggle music." Came a cold voice from behind her.  
  
"Nice to see you too James." She said turning around.  
  
"You really are a rare breed of Malfoy. By the way, happy birthday." He said smugly.  
  
"Fuck off Potter." She started to walk away.  
  
He went up and grabbed her wrist, and turned her around.  
  
"I was only kidding Serenity. Are you okay? You don't usually snap so quick."  
  
"Why do you care Potter? I'm just a Malfoy to you! I'm not like my father. I want you to realize that."  
  
"Serenity I realized that a long time ago." He whispered and walked away.  
  
She was confused. James never acted civil towards her. He was always mean. Now he looked like he cared about her. He even called her by her name. Not Malfoy. Something was different. She walked back to Knockturn Alley to meet up with her parents.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
James boarded the Hogwarts express with his siblings and his best friends. Somehow Halo, Austin, Nathan, Sirius, Emily, Angie, Megan, and him all fit in one compartment. The eight of them were inseparable. James saw a flash of black hair go past and he excused himself.  
  
He was looking for her now. It was bad enough he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was a Malfoy and he was a Potter. They didn't mix. But he suddenly was finding that he really didn't care. When he found her he was relived to see she was alone. Her friends were probably snogging their boyfriends.  
  
He heard her singing yet another muggle song and her voice was like an angel's  
  
"I try but I can't seem to get myself, To think of anything but you, Your breath on my face, Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth, I taste the truth, We know what I came here for, So I won't ask for more,  
  
I wanna be with you, If only for a night, To be the one whose in your arms, Who holds you tight, I wanna be with you, There's nothing more to say, There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way, I wanna be with you"  
  
He slid open the compartment door and saw a tear roll down her cheek. As soon as she heard the door open she wiped it away. She looked up and saw him. The shock on her face was evident. James pulled the cover for the window down.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I came to see you." He said with a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to."  
  
"Is this some sort of joke Potter?"  
  
"No, I swear. Paranoid much?" he said and chuckled.  
  
"If you live with my father you have to be." She mumbled.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"You didn't. I'm just glad to be back home."  
  
"My father always considered this place home too."  
  
"How can anyone not think of it as home?"  
  
"True, where did you learn to sing like that?"  
  
"My mother taught me. She sings better than I can."  
  
"Hard to Believe."  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me, plus you'd freak."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I have had a crush on you since 5th year."  
  
"Say what!?"  
  
"Nothing. I got to go."  
  
"James wait."  
  
James left quickly. He could not believe he told her that. 'STUPID STUPID!' He was saying to himself. He walked back to the gang's compartment. He spaced out after being back for about fifteen minutes.  
  
Halo noticed something was up with her brother. He very rarely spaced out like that. She had an idea of why he was spacing out and decided to see. She excused herself and when tot find Serenity.  
  
Halo knocked on the door, and went in. Serenity was lying on the cushions with a set of headphones on blasting C.K.Y.'s "Escape from Hellview"  
  
Halo tapped her and she opened her eyes and jumped back.  
  
"Whatever it was I didn't do it! I was dead at the time!" Serenity said rapidly.  
  
Halo just laughed.  
  
"I didn't accuse you of anything yet."  
  
"What do you want?" Serenity was getting nervous. Did Halo know about James's crush on her?  
  
"Has my brother come to see you?"  
  
"Which answer won't get me killed."  
  
"He's just been acting weird whenever someone mentions your name."  
  
"oh, yeah he came in earlier."  
  
"Thought so. He likes you doesn't he?"  
  
"Uh, I have the right to remain silent?"  
  
"He does. I can tell. It scares him how I know him."  
  
"Don't tell the Weasley's. I'll get jumped by all 37 of them."  
  
Halo cracked up at that statement.  
  
"You really are okay for a Malfoy you know that. You are nothing like your father."  
  
"I have to act like it though at school. Or he'll. . . never mind. You aren't so bad for a Potter either."  
  
"Thanks. Do you like my brother though?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. Now that he's being nice he seems cool but. . ."  
  
"He's a Gryffindor and a Potter and you're a Slytherin and a Malfoy."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And all the years he's been picking on you. Trust me he was flirting."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Ask him that. I better get back. Oh and Serenity."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This conversation never happened."  
  
"All right." She laughed.  
  
~~~~ Sorting and Feast ~~~  
  
James's P.O.V.  
  
Lily was sorted into Ravenclaw much to Me, Halo, and Sirius's Surprise. Kurt was sorted into Hufflepuff. Brandon was sorted into Gryffindor and Amelia was sorted into Slytherin just like everyone thought. And Serenity's little dark lord wannabe brother was sorted into Slytherin as well.  
  
I can't help but stare at her. She's so beautiful, and different from what everyone thinks. I have a hunch Halo may be on to me but I don't care. If she tells mom or dad I'll tell them she lost her virginity to Micah over the summer holidays. I always have blackmail on her. I love being an older brother.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Serenity's P.O.V.  
  
I think I may like James. I mean after all he is cool when he's nice. Plus he seems to care for me and no one has ever truly cared for me. Not even my parents. I see him staring at me again and Halo is trying not to laugh. She nudges him before the rest of the group notices him drooling over a Malfoy.  
  
The feast is finally over. As I walk out into the hallway McGonagall beckons me over. I forgot to mention I was head girl. I see James come up by her. Oh, lord he's head boy. This ought to be interesting. He just grins at me. My father and his mother were head boy and girl in their year.  
  
They almost burned down the head dorms that year. They got into a curse fest and some stuff caught on fire. They almost lost their head privileges. I thought it was funny. But my father obviously didn't. He threatened to leave me in the dungeons for a week if I did anything like that.  
  
We were lead to a portrait with a prince and princess sitting on thrones. The princess on a silver throne and the prince on a gold throne.  
  
"Your password is peace at last. I hope that is a signal that you all better get along this year. We do not want a repeat of what happened when your respective parents were head boy and girl." Professor McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"Yes ma'am" we said.  
  
When we went in it was beautiful. The place was decked out in gold and silver with some green andcrimson. I went to a door on the left that was a deep green. Sure enough it was my room with Serenity written on it in silver. James's was the same except red and gold. The bed was huge with a green crushed velvet comforter. I went to a door to the right in my bedroom.  
  
It led to a bathroom. The tub could fit 10 people in it. The entire bathroom was god and silver. James came in from his room. Great we have to share a bathroom. This is gonna be fun. I briefly look at him before I walk back into my room and collapse on my bed. I open my eyes and James is standing over me.  
  
I yelp in surprise.  
  
"Why do you always scare the shit out of me!?" I yell  
  
"Because it's fun." He said with that grin on his face.  
  
"Get. Out. James." I growl.  
  
"Chill. I was leaving anyway." He laughs  
  
I roll my eyes. He is so cute when he's laughing. I shut my door on him and get changed for bed. This is going to be a very interesting year. I'll have to talk to Halo tomorrow. I think I may have anew friend in her. She seems to like me enough. After all she doesn't seem to mind James having a crush on me.  
  
I lie down and fall into an uneasy sleep. Nightmares of the dark lord (Grandfather) invade my dreams. I think of James and all my nightmares vanish for the time being. I think I may like him more than I am letting myself think.  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
I hope you liked that chapter. More will be out soon.  
  
Review please. I love reviews. And if you flame I will use them to warm my feet!  
  
~Broken-Hermione~ 


	3. A Plan and a Quidditch Game

Forbidden Love  
  
A/N: hey my friend Angie is helping w/this story. LOL some of you may have read our joint fiction which we NEED to update. "Truth, Dare, or Romance?" oh well I hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3 ~ A plan and a Quidditch Game  
  
Serenity was in the bathroom getting ready. They had arrived last night and it was now Saturday. Serenity put a silencing charm on the bathroom and began to sing.  
  
"He's just a boy and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious, we are in love, haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world. I'm with the sk8er boi, I said see ya later boi, I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at a studio singing a song we wrote about a girl he used to know."  
  
Serenity was dancing around the bathroom when James came in and started to laugh. Serenity looked up and blushed. He just stared. She was wearing low rider super flares and a black baby tee with Cereal Killer written on it with a spoon under the word killer. She looked shorter without her huge boots on, just a pair of vans.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked. Why was he staring at her?  
  
"Huh? What? Oh uh no. I just um like you uh shirt." He spluttered.  
  
She blushed and turned away and began brushing her hair. James went to his sink and began to shave his face, and also began to sing.  
  
"I was just doin my thing hangin out at the spot, you know the place we go, the music's always hot, and everybody was feelin the D.J., the smoke cleared and I saw a beautiful lady, the lights went low, and the disco ball came down, she walked up to me slow and you know what happens now, the girl was fine and she knew she had game, what more do I have to say"  
  
Serenity had heard this song last year with her muggle friend from Ravenclaw Trinity. Trinity's favorite band was *NSYNC. So she decided to cut James off.  
  
"He took my hand we never said a word at all, we started grindin, hottie had me up against the wall, ask me about tomorrow you know that I don't care at all, I just got caught up when he had me up against the wall."  
  
"Uh Serenity you got the lyrics wrong."  
  
"No shit Sherlock. I wasn't gonna sing about a girl."  
  
James just laughed and walked up to her.  
  
"You know Malfoy you don't talk to me like that."  
  
"Oh really and what are you going to do about it Potter?"  
  
"This." He bent down and kissed her gently.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, then pulled back suddenly. Her father would kick her ass if he ever found out about this.  
  
"James I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
And with that she was gone. James was pissed. He had just ruined all chances with her. He didn't know why he liked her so much. She was beautiful, almost any male with a pulse and even some without a pulse could tell you that. But she had smarts, and a strong mind and will. She always spoke her mind.  
  
He loved that in a woman. All those qualities had to end up in the girl he was supposed to despise. The girl who he could never have. Why did he have to fall for a Malfoy. His father would flip out. He didn't care anymore.  
  
~~~ Gryffindor Common Room ~~~  
  
"Angie! What the hell are you doing!?" Halo shouted across the foyer to her friend who was crouched under the stairwell with lime green hair and wand in hand, which could be a good or bad thing. Most likely bad here since the girl had green hair.  
  
"DAMMIT HALO!" she said. "You blew my cover!"  
  
"HA! What cover? You can't have a cover with that hair.  
  
Angie had said a smartass comment about how much time Austin and Nathan spent together. After all they boys were twins and carbon copies of Fred and George. They in turn hexed her and turned her hair lime green. And were now snickering at the poor girl.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN TRY TO GET US BACK BUT YOU NEVER WILL!" Austin shouted.  
  
"YEAH! YOU'RE NOT SMART ENOUGH!" Nathan added.  
  
"WHY YOU DIRTY SON OF A B-."  
  
"ANGELA! LANGUAGE!" Halo yelled.  
  
"HEY ANGIE IF YOU CAN GET US BACK WITH HALO'S HELP WE'LL BE YOUR SLAVES FOR A MONTH!" Yelled Austin.  
  
"YEAH!" yelled Nathan who just murmured a little spell to get him out of this little wizard bet. Even if they shook on it, this spell would void anything.  
  
"DEAL YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SH-."  
  
"ANGIE!" Halo warned.  
  
"Those mother fu-."  
  
"ANGIE! Stop I need to tell you something important. Plus you said for us to stop you from cussing this year." Halo said grabbing her friend and dragging her to an empty room.  
  
"Geez-us! What is up your ass?" Angie said pulling the hood on her hoodie up.  
  
"Stop it with the language child! James likes Serenity Malfoy." Halo said fast before her clover headed friend went spastic.  
  
"WH- WHAT THE FU-." Angie started.  
  
"LANGUAGE!" Halo said laughing.  
  
"James really likes Serenity? I KNEW IT!" Angie screamed in triumph.  
  
Angie started to laugh. This was too price less. James liked a Malfoy. Harry was going to have a cow. Literally.  
  
"How long has he liked her?"  
  
"Don't know exactly." Halo said trying not to laugh at her best friend. Her hair had changed color to a deep forest green.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Angie asked confused.  
  
"No. your hair changed colors" Halo said. Then busted out laughing.  
  
Angie screamed and took out her mirror. Her hair had dark green roots and faded into a neon pink. She looked like she was going to pass out.  
  
"I HATE THOS SORRY SONS OF BIT-."  
  
"ANGELA ELIZABETH WEASLEY! STOP CUSSING DAMMIT!"  
  
"UGH FINE!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Halo how are we going to get them together?"  
  
Halo grinned evilly.  
  
"I have the perfect idea."  
  
~~~ 1 Week later at the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch Game ~~~  
  
The Gryffindor team was in the locker rooms pumped up and ready for the game. The team consisted of. . . .  
  
"James Potter - Seeker,  
  
Sean Wood (Oliver Wood's son) - Keeper,  
  
Angie Weasley - Chaser,  
  
Halo Potter - Chaser,  
  
Sirius Potter - Chaser,  
  
And,  
  
Austin and Nathan Weasley -Beaters"  
  
Lindsay Weasley was the announcer for the Quidditch games. They made their way out on to the field as their names were called and met up with the Slytherin team. They weren't going to show the Slytherins any mercy.  
  
The Slytherin team consisted of  
  
"Serenity Malfoy - Seeker,  
  
Isaac Weasley - Keeper TRAITOR!" yelled Lindsay.  
  
"Ms. Weasley desist from making comments like that." Warned McGonagall.  
  
"Narcissa and Sapphire Malfoy - Beaters,  
  
Raven Flint - Chaser,  
  
Kaleigh Parkinson - Chaser,  
  
And  
  
Lucius Malfoy II - Chaser." Lindsay finished with disgust.  
  
~~~ Serenity's P.O.V. ~~~  
  
I looked to the visitor's stands to see my father there to watch his precious little Lucius play a Quidditch game. It was sickening. He never once in my seven years as seeker came to see me play. I look over 3 rows and see Hermione Potter and then Harry Potter himself there cheering on his kids. Screaming all their names. Father is only screaming for Lucius, Narcissa, and Sapphire. Not me.  
  
Oliver Wood, the new flight instructor, blows the whistle and the game begins. I have my hair tied back to keep it out of my face, but it's not working too well. I see James looking for the snitch as hard as I am. I've only beat him 5 times out of the many games we've played.  
  
He's a great seeker. I need to ask him to give me pointers. Angie scores a goal against her cousin Isaac. Isaac is pretty cool. He keeps to himself a lot though. Angie's hair is still changing colors. Right now it's a very clashing neon orange and electric purple. It doesn't seem to be affecting her game though. I was hoping it would. That girl is lethal.  
  
Halo and Angie double team my annoying sisters and throw them off, making them send the bludgers their way when Sirius is the one who really has the quaffle. He scores. It's 20 nothing Gryffindor. Kaleigh barely gets a pass by Sean and scores. 20 - 10. This game is going slow.  
  
I see the snitch and go full speed at it with my Silver Thunder 6000. James has the new Platinum Lightning 9000. I'm small enough to where if I flatten myself out on my broom I can keep up with him. He sees the snitch too. We are racing head on for it. I'm ahead by about 10 feet. I'm going to beat him again.  
  
A bludger hits me in the side and I go flying off my broom. I'm falling 80 feet to my death. Joy. I close my eyes waiting to hit the hard ground. I never feel the crash. I open my eyes and look up. I'm in James's arms. He caught me. I smile and mouth thanks before passing out completely.  
  
~~~ No One's P.O.V. ~~  
  
James caught Serenity 15 feet from the ground. Harry wasn't pleased but thought his son did the right thing. The only bad thing was Serenity was now in a wizard's debt. She owed James her life. This was not a good thing. Draco saw this and was furious. How could his daughter be so stupid. She was turning more into a Gryffindor everyday.  
  
Draco ran down to the field to find his daughter in the arms of Potter's son. Potter was there with a grave look on his face. Draco would die before he'd have his daughter's life in debt to a fucking Potter. He stalked over to where his weak daughter was unconscious.  
  
"Serenity baby wake up." James whispered softly.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me babe. I'm here."  
  
"Thank you." She murmured.  
  
"Oh babe it's okay. Please stay awake."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Her attempts were useless. She slipped back into unconsciousness. James gently kissed her forehead. Harry saw this and decided to talk to his son about this. He had a bad feeling his son was a little more concerned with her well being than he needed to be. But Draco was the one who had a fit.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY LIPS ON MY DAUGHTER!?" Bellowed Draco.  
  
James just looked up and glared at the man before him.  
  
"Well she needs someone to LOVE her. You obviously don't do that now do you!?" James had emphasized the word love.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY LOVE FOR HER YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Draco advanced on James but Harry stepped in.  
  
"Leave. My. Son. Alone. Malfoy." Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Tell him to keep his fucking hands off my daughter." Malfoy snarled back.  
  
Draco walked over to his daughter. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. But made it look like a kiss and words of love.  
  
"You will pay dearly for this."  
  
James heard what he said and instantly became worried for Serenity. Even though she couldn't hear her father's threat he could. Serenity was taken to the hospital wing and Harry pulled his son aside before he could follow Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"James what on earth is going on here?" Harry asked sternly.  
  
"Dad, please I can explain."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Well I don't know, I just started to fall for her. And she's really nice once you get to know her. She's nothing like Draco. She even has a muggle best friend in Ravenclaw. She's more of a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. Dad Draco said she'd pay for what she did. She didn't do anything and I'm worried about her. I've seen her with bruises on her arms, legs and stomach."  
  
"Stomach?"  
  
"She was wearing a belly shirt and was reaching up to put a book back on our bookshelf."  
  
"Oh okay. Son I do not like this in the least. But it is your life. And I am warning you now. Be careful. She's still a Malfoy whether you like it or not. And if you see any more bruises appear let me know. I don't think Draco is treating his daughter right."  
  
"You'll help her?"  
  
"I'll try. I know what it's like. I lived with that for 11 years."  
  
"Thank you dad you are the best." James replied and hugging his father tightly.  
  
Harry just laughed and hugged him back. He remembered how it was to fall in love and see them hurt. James had the same look in his eyes today as he did when Hermione was almost killed by Voldemort. He knew his son was in love even though James thought it was a mere crush.  
  
Halo, Angie, Lily, and Sirius came running over.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Harry.  
  
"Lily, Sirius come with me and help me find your mother. I lost her after I went down to the field." Harry replied and walked off with the two.  
  
Halo, James and Angie were like triplets. Even though Angie actually was a triplet she didn't connect at all with her sisters. She felt she should have been born with Halo and James. Angie talked to her sisters but they had their own thing. She knew Halo as well as Halo knew James, and James knew her like she knew Halo. It was like a circle.  
  
Sure Halo, James, Angie, Emily, Megan, Sirius, Austin and Nathan were inseparable but the three of them had a much tighter bond. Halo and Angie knew James was distressed and led him out to their spot by the lake. It was on the other side of a group of six or so willow trees right on the bank of the lake.  
  
"James, are you okay?" Halo asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to wait till her father leaves to go and see her."  
  
"Oh, well we'll leave you here to think. Come on Angie."  
  
~~~ James's P.O.V. ~~~  
  
Halo and Angel leave. Ha perfect names. We call Angie Angel sometimes just because her real name is Angela and she always hangs out with Halo. The heavenly hell raisers we call them. I love how they are always trying to make me feel better, but they know when to back off.  
  
I can't believe Malfoy threatened Serenity like that. I'm really worried about her. I don't trust Malfoy. I think he's going to hurt her. . . again. I get up and pace around and take out a picture I took 3 days ago of Serenity while she was asleep in the common room. She looked perfect.  
  
Beautiful black shiny and wavy hair. Ice blue eyes that contrast with her dark hair and tanned complexion. After all her mother was part Indian. She was small but had curves unlike a lot of girls in Slytherin. Her two best friends were tall and stick skinny. But like I always say real women have curves.  
  
I sigh and start my way back up towards the castle. I'm going to visit her whether he father is still there or not. I run my hands through my disheveled spiked hair. I'm relieved to see that her father is already gone by the time I reach the hospital wing. I walk in slowly.  
  
I have to choke back tears. My precious angel is so pale. She's lying on her left side facing away from me. But it gives me a good view of the damage the bludger did to her lower abdomen. She may be here for awhile. This is not good. She's pretty beat up. I'm just glad I was there to catch her or she might have been. . . dead.  
  
I sit down next to her and silent tears start to fall from my eyes. I grab her hand and lay my head down next to her. I refuse to leave her side until she wakes up. And no one is going to change my mind. I don't care anymore. I love her. I don't care of she's a Malfoy and a Slytherin. She's the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.  
  
I feel her hand squeeze mine a little bit. She starts to move. She winces in pain as she hits an uncomfortable position for her. I look at her face waiting to see of she opens her eyes. To my great relief and joy her eyes flutter open and she grins at me. I want to melt right then and there. Her smile is enough to make my knees weak.  
  
"James Remus Potter. You little devil. I owe you my life now." She say barley above a whisper.  
  
"That may not be such a bad thing." I say as I kiss her head.  
  
She smiles at me more. "No it's not. Is it?"  
  
I don't know how much longer I can hold back my feelings for her. I don't know if I want to hold back my feelings for her. I hope she feels the way I feel. I don't care if she doesn't. I'll love her until the day I die. And no one can ever make me think differently or change my mind.  
  
~~~ TBC ~~~  
  
Ok. I hope you liked it. Yes they will have a real kiss next chapter. She'll actually kiss him back this time. And will Angie and Halo ever get Nathan and Austin back? And will the girl's plan work? And what was it? And Halo gets heartbroken. Who will be there to pick up the pieces and show her love again.  
  
Yes halo and Micah are going to split next chapter. And her falling in love will not be until later. She was never really in love with Micah. It was just an infatuation.  
  
Well review please!  
  
Next chapter out soon!  
  
~Broken-Hermione~ 


	4. Revenge Love and Heartbreak

Forbidden Love  
  
A/N: Hey. I hope you all like this chapter. It will probably be kinda long but oh well. And we'll finally get Halo's point of view on things. I don't know if I want any smut inhere because my beta reader ::cough:: Angie ::cough:: (yes the Angie in the story is my BFF and beta reader.) does not like to read smut. Oh well. If you all are nice I MAY out some in here. Ugh anyway on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Revenge, Love, and Heartbreak.  
  
"Halo SHUT UP!" whispered Angie angrily.  
  
The two girls were sneaking into the boy's dorms trying to get Nathan and Austin back. Angie's hair went back to normal. Well mostly normal. She had light blonde hair but the after effect of the spell the boys used left her with vibrant red highlights. Angie liked the look and decided to leave it. But she was still pissed at the boys for putting her through the humiliation.  
  
They went in and found the boys sleeping. Halo and Angie had identical evil grins on their face. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Maternius." They whispered.  
  
The boy's stomach's started to swell up. The spell made them appear and feel pregnant. Even though they really weren't. the girls had to practically run out of the room before they went into hysterics.  
  
"That was too great." Replied Angie who was doubled over with laughter.  
  
"I agree." Halo was laughing so hard she was crying.  
  
The "Heavenly Hell Raisers" went back up to their dorm.  
  
~~~ Next Morning ~~~  
  
The boys ran down into the common room that morning screaming "HALO! ANGELA! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO US!?"  
  
Halo and Angie just started laughing. The boy's pants wouldn't go over their bellies and their shirts wouldn't either. They looked like they had possessed beer guts. They were pissed off.  
  
"You're our slaves for a month now." Said Halo lazily.  
  
Nathan just started to laugh.  
  
"Nope. Austin is. I mumbled the anti-wizard bet charm. It voids anything."  
  
"WHAT!?" Austin screamed with the girls.  
  
Nathan pulled out a piece of parchment that voided all wizard bets he made for the next year.  
  
"YOU SNEAKY ASS BASTARD!" Austin yelled at his twin.  
  
"Halo since you were the one that got Austin he's yours." Angie said.  
  
"Are you sure."  
  
"Yeah. I got my payback. I'm happy."  
  
"HAHAHAHA ok. Come on slave." Halo said to Austin.  
  
"Yes mistress." Austin cringed as he said this.  
  
Halo and Austin walked off.  
  
"Smooth move cuz." Angie said amused.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"Retard."  
  
"Oh you don't want none. Cuz you'a scared."  
  
"Oh whatever butt fuck."  
  
"You do what?"  
  
Angie flipped off her cousin and walked off.  
  
"INCEST! A GAME THE WHOLE FAMILY CAN PLAY!" Nathan shouted across the room to Angie.  
  
She just laughed and walked off to find Halo and her "slave". When Angie found them Austin was singing "Barbie Girl" for Halo who was laughing her ass off.  
  
"OH MY MERLIN!" Angie said in shock.  
  
"SHOVE IT." Yelled Austin  
  
"Hey Angel keep an eye on him. I'm going to find Micah. He'll love this."  
  
"All right. Halo can I make him do stuff."  
  
"Yup. Austin mind Angel while I'm gone."  
  
"Yes mistress."  
  
~~~ Halo's P.O.V. ~~~  
  
I was walking down the hallway. I wonder where Micah is. He's always in the common room at this time of day. I hear noise coming from an empty classroom and walk over to it. I hear Micah in there. He's not alone. I open the door and see him having sex with Kaleigh Parkinson. I want to die right then and there.  
  
He looks over to me and says it's not what I think it is. He's laying naked on top of her with his fucking dick in her. Of course it's not what I think it is. I scream at him that we're over and run away. How could he do this to me. I thought I was in love. I guess I was wrong. I don't care where I'm running as long as I get away from him.  
  
He's following me with Kaleigh screaming for him to come back. I don't stop running for anything. I have to get away from him. He may try to punch me again. The last time I didn't do what he said he punched me in my stomach. I was going to tell James but Micah threatened me.  
  
~~~ Hospital wing. ~~~  
  
James and Serenity walk out of the hospital wing together.  
  
"Thank you for staying with me. You didn't have to." Serenity said shyly.  
  
"I wanted to. It's no problem. It's an excuse to spend time with you." He said smiling.  
  
James started to lean down to kiss Serenity when he heard his sister screaming for him. He turned around to see Halo running full speed at him with Micah half dressed on her tail and Kaleigh following him. Halo ran into his arms and began sobbing.  
  
"Halo, what's wrong?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"I found Micah fucking Kaleigh in an empty classroom."  
  
"WHAT!?" James was pissed.  
  
He walked up to Micah and punched him square in the face.  
  
"I told you, you little bastard if you EVER hurt my sister I would personally kick your ass."  
  
"JAMES! STOP!" Serenity screamed.  
  
"If the stupid bitch would fuck him right he wouldn't have to come to me." Kaleigh said.  
  
Serenity turned around and jump kicked the girl in her face.  
  
"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HALO LIKE THAT!"  
  
"I thought you were my friend Serena!" Kaleigh struggled to say.  
  
"I was. Until you hurt Halo. And my name is Serenity, bitch not Serena.!"  
  
James, Halo, and Serenity left Micah beat up on the floor with Kaleigh crawling over to him.  
  
"Thanks Serenity." Halo whispered.  
  
"No prob girlie. Although that did kinda hurt my side. But oh well. Kaleigh has been getting on my nerves."  
  
"What about me. I kicked the guys ass and I don't get a thanks.?" James asked fake pouting.  
  
Halo laughed and jumped on her brother.  
  
"Halo I can't breathe! GET OFF!"  
  
"I wish I got along with my siblings like that."  
  
"No you don't." they said in unison.  
  
"See." They said together again.  
  
"We end up talking alike. It's-."  
  
"Creepy." James finished.  
  
Serenity just laughed.  
  
"Are you guys ever gonna get together. If not our plan failed."  
  
"Plan?" they asked.  
  
"Uh. Hehehe. I love you James."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well Angie and I kinda had Austin send a bludger at her. That way when she fell we knew you would catch her."  
  
"YOU DID THAT TO ME!?" Serenity asked pissed off.  
  
"We did it so we could try to get you two together. Angie, Lily, Austin, Nathan, Sirius, Megan, Emily and me can all see he loves you. But he's to dense to realize it. So we had to do something big."  
  
"Halo remind me to kill you." James said.  
  
"She could have died Hay."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. We just wanted you two to be happy."  
  
"We're not together. Yet." James said softly to his sister.  
  
"Serenity will you accompany me to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yes I will Mr. Potter."  
  
Halo just grinned.  
  
"Oh by the way Angie and me got Austin and Nathan back. Nathan weaseled his way out of the bet. But Austin is my slave for a month now. Angie just wanted her payback."  
  
"SWEET! What did you guys do?" Serenity asked.  
  
"We made them look and feel pregnant for 48 hours. And earlier I had Austin singing "Barbie Girl" in a little dress with his little pregnant belly. It was priceless. I wanted Micah to see."  
  
Halo started to tear up again.  
  
"Hey come on now don't cry. I need help on what to wear tonight." Serenity said trying to cheer Halo up. It worked.  
  
Halo dragged Serenity away to help her find something to wear. James just laughed and walked away.  
  
~~~ Head Dorms ~~~  
  
Halo had gotten Angie to help her with Serenity.  
  
"Ok first we must pick out a dress." Angie said examining Serenity's body shape trying to find the perfect dress.  
  
"Ok you have an hourglass shape. So something that will accent your upper curves and slim your waist and hips. AHA here."  
  
Serenity put the dress on. It was a dark blue silk one shoulder gown. And off of the shouldered side a sheer glittered bell sleeve was attached. The dress was floor and had a thigh high slit on her left side. The dress had the same glittered sheer fabric over it.  
  
"Perfect. Now we must do shoes and accessories." Said Halo.  
  
Serenity had platform high heels that made her about 5'9" instead of 5'5". The shoes laced up around her legs and went to her mid calf. The shoes were a bright silver. She had on a dolphin necklace with a silver chain. The dolphin was made from a sapphire. She also had a bracelet that had diamond heart charms on it. And she had long dangling sapphire and diamond earrings, with a silver serpent ear cuff.  
  
Her makeup was subtle. Midnight blue eyeliner, pale pink blush, and a sheer lip gloss. The final touch was her hair. They decided to put dark, dark blue highlights through it and straighten it out.  
  
Serenity looked stunning.  
  
"I wish I looked like you." Sighed Halo.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Thank you. I owe you guys so much!"  
  
"No you don't. You're our friend. And it's not everyday we help a Malfoy." Angie said.  
  
"Now you get your butt out there and seduce my brother."  
  
"HALO!"  
  
"Just kidding Rina. We can call you Rina right?"  
  
"Sure. Well wish me luck."  
  
James heard Serenity's door open and he looked up. He almost passed out. My god she was beautiful. She was wearing his favorite color. He had a hunch the girls dressed her in blue for that reason.  
  
Serenity saw James and almost tripped down the stairs. He was wearing black slacks and a deep green satin button down shirt that wasn't tucked in and left unbuttoned at the top. His hair was spiked sloppily. He looked very shaggable.  
  
"You Ready babe?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~~  
  
"They look so cute together." Said Angie. "Just like you and Micah."  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT! FUCK YOU! YOU KNEW WHAT HE DID TO ME AND YOU HAD TO BRING IT UP AGAIN!"  
  
Angie was lost. What the fuck was Halo talking about?  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
  
"NEVERMIND! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Halo stormed out of the head dorms back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Angie was pissed off. She was turning the corner to the Gryffindor tower when she ran head first into someone.  
  
"OW, GOD DAMMIT!"  
  
"Language Angela."  
  
Angie looked up and saw her crush of 3 years standing in front of her. Sean Wood.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sean."  
  
"Why were you not paying attention to where you were going?"  
  
"Halo blew up at me over Micah."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'd be pissed to if I found my boyfriend, well girlfriend in my case fucking one of my worst enemies."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You didn't hear?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sean explained it all to Angie.  
  
"Oh man. I have to find Halo and apologize for bringing him up. Thanks Sean."  
  
"No prob. Hey I was wondering. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime."  
  
"Sure. I'd love too."  
  
~~~  
  
James led Serenity into an empty room. Inside the room looked like they walked straight onto the beach.  
  
"James? What is this?" she asked in awe.  
  
"It's a charmed room. You can make what ever you want. I thought you'd like a beach theme."  
  
"I do. I love it. It's beautiful."  
  
She looked over and saw a candlelit table. She heard music come on. She heard James singing to her with the song.  
  
"Can this be true tell me can this be real, how can I put into words what I feel, my life was complete, I thought I was whole, why do I feel like I'm losing control, I never thought that love could feel like this, and you changed my world with just one kiss, how can it bee that right here with me there's an angel it's a miracle."  
  
Serenity smiled and wrapped her arms around him and began to sing also.  
  
"Your love is like a river peaceful and deep, your soul is like a secret that I never could keep, when I look into your eyes I know that it's true, God must have spent a little more time on you."  
  
The two of them danced for a while longer then sat down for dinner.  
  
"Just speak into the plate, and say what you want." James instructed.  
  
"Ground beef Chimichonga with extra cheese please." Serenity said.  
  
"Fettuccini Alfredo please." James said.  
  
They ate dinner and talked happily. Once they were done Serenity noticed a changing booth about 10 feet away.  
  
"James what is that?"  
  
"I thought we could go for a swim."  
  
"I don't have a suit."  
  
"I bought you one." He said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Oh no, if it's skimpy I'm not wearing it."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Serenity hit him on his arm.  
  
"Ow, I was just kidding."  
  
"All right, we'll swim."  
  
She went into the changing booth and saw a blue and silver bikini. It was just right. Not too much revealed. It left something to the imagination. She walked out and saw James in matching trunks.  
  
"Shall we?" he said.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
When they were finally water logged they got out.  
  
"It's cold. And my highlights washed out, and my hair went back to normal."  
  
"Oh quit complaining. Here." He handed her a towel. "Better?" He asked.  
  
"A little."  
  
He wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Now."  
  
"Much better."  
  
He turned her face to his. He slowly reached down and kissed her. She eagerly kissed back. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck and he pulled her hips closer to him. They felt themselves dry off and their original clothes come back onto them. They pulled apart.  
  
"What happened?" serenity said looking at the now plain classroom.  
  
"The charm wears off at 10:00. Looks like we have to head back."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They left the room and were walking down the hall sopping every now and then to kiss. While they were kissing Dumbledore came up to them.  
  
"I'm sorry you two." Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle in his eye. "But Mr. Potter you need to come to my office. You too Ms. Malfoy."  
  
They followed the head master up to his office. When they got there they saw a very uncomfortable Snape holding on to Kaleigh by her waist trying to stop her from jumping on Halo who was being held back by professor Lupin.  
  
"HALO LEE POTTER STOP IT NOW!" James yelled at his sister.  
  
"KALEIGH STOP!" Serenity shouted.  
  
"FUCK OFF WHORE!" Kaleigh shrieked.  
  
"STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS!" Bellowed the head master.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson you will receive 3 months worth of detention for starting this fight and for your profane language." Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
"And you, Ms. Potter you will receive 2 months worth of detention seeing as you did not start this fight. And you Mr. Weasley. Will clean all 260 trophy rooms with no magic as your punishment for causing these two girls to fight and because of your lack of responsibility."  
  
James and Serenity didn't see Micah crouched in the corner of his room for safety.  
  
"Now. Mr. Potter and Ms. Malfoy please escort Halo here back to the Gryffindor common room. And Snape escort Ms. Parkinson here back to Slytherin."  
  
"Halo, are you okay?" Serenity asked the crying girl.  
  
"I'll be fine." She said quietly.  
  
James made a signal for Serenity to just leave her alone. Austin met them halfway.  
  
"Hey guys I'll take her back."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Finish your date."  
  
"Thanks man." James said.  
  
Once James had gotten Serenity back to the head dorms, he leaned in to kiss her goodnight, but she stopped him.  
  
"James. I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I . . . I love you."  
  
James just smiled.  
  
"I love you too Serenity."  
  
She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, which he readily deepened. Serenity pulled away.  
  
"Goodnight James." She said teasingly.  
  
"Goodnight my princess." He said and kissed her hand one last time before he walked away.  
  
Serenity smiled and walked into her room. James couldn't wait to see her again. But he didn't see the two figures that were watching him from the shadows as he left to go to his room.  
  
~~~ TBC ~~~  
  
Well I know that chapter pretty much sucked. But I hope some of you liked it anyway. And I'm sorry it's kinda long. But oh well. Next chapter will be out soon.  
  
Preview ~  
  
Angie and Sean go to Hogsmeade,  
  
Halo and Angie make up,  
  
Halo starts to see someone in a new light,  
  
Serenity and James get more serious,  
  
Draco finds out about Serenity and James,  
  
A Halloween Masquerade,  
  
Halo, Angie, and Serenity become best friends,  
  
How will the school react to Serenity and James,  
  
A cat fight at the masquerade,  
  
Draco tell the dark lord (Lucius I ) about Serenity and James,  
  
And much more.  
  
Stay tuned  
  
And review please.  
  
~Broken-Hermione~ 


End file.
